Mirkwood Marriage
by babee-munky
Summary: Sequel to The Visit. It's Becky's marriage, enough said. Rating for language. By the way, this is a birthday present to Becky. Just to let y'all know.
1. Lost

YOU RECOGNISE IT, I DON'T OWN IT. 'CEPT FOR BECKY, FAYE, JESS, HOLLY, SHAKIRA, HEATHER, AND MANDI.  
  
~*A/N: Okay, I was totally going to wait until I had finished my other two fics before I started the sequel to 'The Visit', but it just isn't going to work that way. Considering that I had enough reviews from demanding a sequel, *cough cough* Heather *cough cough* Anyways, I've decided that it would be much easier to write this thing in third person, instead of jumping around PoV's. So without much further ado, Mirkwood Marriage!*~  
  
~*Lost*~  
  
Becky couldn't believe her eyes. She was in Middle Earth! And, (she pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream), she was going to marry Legolas! What more could she ask for? Besides having her friends here. Not to mention family. And she would have given anything to have been able to bring her kitten, Lucy.  
  
All that aside, it was still Middle Earth. But it didn't look quite as she had expected it to. There was a dark cloud overhead that seemed to span the whole sky. And the air smelled old and stale, as if nobody had been there for years. Where exactly on Middle Earth were they?  
  
It reminded her of one of the names that Holly had had on MSN. 'As I stand here in the middle of my shattered world, I am reminded of how death rides on swift black wings.' Well, that certainly fit the situation quite snugly.  
  
"Gandalf," Legolas put a protective arm around Becky, "you brought us to Mordor!"  
  
Gandalf was busy looking around for the Hobbit holes. He had meant to bring them to the Shire, as that was where he was sure that Rebecca would have been the most comfortable to start with before going to Mirkwood. Okay, so he had messed up.  
  
"Holy Eru! We're in Mordor! Hey, we can drop the ring off at Mount Doom and be rid of it once and for all! You can transport us there, right Gandalf?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yeah! Beam me up Scotty!" Becky put in. She was the only one that found this funny.  
  
Legolas tightened his hold on Rebecca. He didn't want her anywhere near Mordor, let alone Mount Doom. If Sauron found them, he would kill anybody that was with Frodo and the ring. Rebecca was not exempt from that statement.  
  
"Gandalf, why don't you take Frodo up to Mount Doom, and the rest of us can go home. You don't need us," was Legolas' idea.  
  
"I'm not leaving Frodo!" exclaimed Merry, Pippin, and Sam all at once.  
  
"Okay, The Hobbits can come to Mount Doom with me, and I'll transport the rest of you to Mirkwood. I trust that you can find your way home from there?"  
  
There were random nods of agreement to this plan until Becky said, "I'd like to see the Paths Of The Dead."  
  
"How did you know about that?" asked Aragorn, somewhat unsettled.  
  
"Heather told me about it. And I think it would be kind of cool to see."  
  
'I think not, Rebecca. Let's just go home. I want to show you the palace." Said Legolas. This girl was mad! Wanting to go to Mount Doom and walk along the Paths!  
  
Rebecca took a long look at Legolas before consenting. "Alright," she muttered.  
  
There was a flash of light and all but the Hobbits and Gandalf were in Mirkwood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Hobbits and Gandalf appeared seemingly out of nowhere on the top of Mount Doom.  
  
"This is it, Mister Frodo, sir. You can get rid of that pesky ring once and for all." Said Sam.  
  
"Yes. But I don't want to. I suppose I must." With this Frodo reached into his pocket to grab the ring. A look of concern crossed his face as he dug deeper and deeper into his pocket. Maybe he still had it on a chain around his neck.  
  
"Frodo, what are you doing? Just take the ring out of your pocket and throw it in so that I can get home and have something to eat!" said Merry.  
  
"I can't find it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mirkwood was more beautiful than Becky ever could have imagined. It was nothing like how Tolkien had described it. It wasn't dark, or dreary. They were in a clearing, so there weren't any trees for about a mile on either side. In fact, it was almost the opposite of how Tolkien had written it. But it was his world, so shouldn't it be how he had said it was? Maybe he did a re-write after he died or something.  
  
In any case, Becky was glad that this was where she was going to be living. Especially with Legolas. She actually hadn't let it sink in before that she really was going to be Rebecca Greenleaf. Holy Eru! She slumped down on the grass and Legolas came rushing to her side.  
  
"Rebecca! What's wrong?" He was so cute when he was worried.  
  
"Nothing, it just hit me, is all. I'm really going to live here for the rest of my life. And I'm really going to marry you, just like Holly and Jess and I always used to imagine. And best of all, I don't have to go back to school in September! Hell yeah!"  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow at her. She sure was different than any other lass he had ever met. But she was by far the best. He leaned over and kissed her gently, hesitating for just a second before pulling away.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the palace," he whispered in her ear as a grin spread across her face. 


	2. Favors

~*A/N: Alright, I can't take credit for all of this chapter. Becky helped me out with some of it. Which is fair enough, considering that the story is now about her. (I was originally planning on having The Visit be about Frodo and I, but oh well.) I Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing the chapter. And just to let you know, all of the girls are seventeen. I guess I forgot to mention that right from the start. * runs from the angry mob chasing her * Alright, so I should have said something when I started The Visit. . . *~  
  
~*Favors*~  
  
The palace was so beautiful that it actually literally took Becky's breath away for a minute. With high ceilings and marble columns, not to mention the sheer size of it, it was the most amazing thing that she had even seen in her life. Then again, she had grown up in Nanaimo, what did you expect?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Legolas asked her. He was so beautiful, he definitely belonged in a place like this. She just hoped that she did as well.  
  
"It's so beautiful."  
  
"But this is just the hallway." Legolas stated with a raised brow.  
  
"I know, but it still is beautiful. I have never seen anything like it in my life."  
  
Legolas smiled at this. "And I have never seen the likes of you either, my Princess."  
  
"I'm not a Princess yet." Becky looked confused.  
  
"Ah, but you will be soon. So I suggest that you get used to the title, Princess Rebecca." With this he leaned over and kissed her softly. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds before they heard someone clear their throat.  
  
"Ah, Father," said Legolas.  
  
Becky turned so that she was facing the great Thranduil. He was just as fair as any elf she had ever heard of. But he somehow silently demanded respect.  
  
"And who, may I ask, is this young hobbit that you have brought home?"  
  
"She is not a hobbit, Father. She is Rebecca, and I have asked her to marry me, and she has consented."  
  
"How long have you known this young maiden?"  
  
"Long enough to fall in love with her."  
  
Becky could see the sincerity in his eyes, and, apparently, so could Thranduil. For his entire manner softened, and his voice was less annoyed when he spoke.  
  
"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet the girl that has finally won my son's heart." He extended a hand, which Becky took rather sheepishly. He quickly brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I guess I'll leave Legolas to show you the palace."  
  
After he had gone, Legolas let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. He was glad to see that Rebecca was doing the same thing. He took her and showed her every room of the entire palace, marveling at the look upon her face as he showed her one of the many courtyards. She was so breathtaking, and there were no words to describe her beauty. She reminded him of an old saying that his father had used to describe how he felt about his mother: Amin khiluva vys a' gurtha ar' thar. He hadn't realized that he had said it aloud.  
  
"Hantale," replied Rebecca.  
  
"Vyslem, my Princess."  
  
He wondered how far her knowledge of the language went. It wouldn't hurt to test it out. Besides, if she was truly offended by what he was about to say, then he could explain that he was testing her knowledge of Elven.  
  
"Vys n'vanima ar' vys atara lanneina."  
  
"Whoa, you lost me there. I got the 'you' part, and the 'and' part. Not to mention 'your,' but other than that." She waved her hand quickly over her heard. "That was all way over my head."  
  
"What do you mean by over your head?" She laughed at this.  
  
"It means that it was beyond my ability to comprehend."  
  
"Oh, alright then."  
  
~*Quick A/N: here's a translation for everyone that doesn't speak Elven: (In order of what was said) I will follow you to death and beyond; thank you; you're welcome; You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny. Haha, I knew you'd like that, Bec.*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later, after the hobbits and Gandalf had returned. . .  
  
"GANDALF!!!" cried Becky, who was quite comfortable in Middle Earth now.  
  
Gandalf appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, Rebecca, is there a problem?"  
  
"Okay, remember how I said that I'd never ask for another favor if you brought me my kitten?" (She had, believe me.)  
  
"Yes," said a cautious Gandalf. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Well, I have only one more favor. Please? Please? Please?"  
  
"I'm not transporting anything here."  
  
"Oh please Gandalf. It would mean so much to me."  
  
"I'm already bringing your friends and family for the wedding next month."  
  
"I know, but I really need my laptop. Please Gandalf? How else am I supposed to let them know when the wedding is going to be?"  
  
"They'll figure it out when I show up to get them."  
  
"No. I just need my laptop. Please Gandalf?" She gave him the sad- puppy-dog-face. She had never known anybody that could resist it. Now she did.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*A/N: Don't you just love cut and paste?*~  
  
"Fine." A laptop appeared on the table that Becky was sitting at. Excited, Becky booted it up and tried to e-mail her friends and family as Gandalf quietly left her alone.  
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
"What now, Rebecca?"  
  
"One word, you sneaky evil wizard: Internet."  
  
He laughed at this. "I should have known better." And all of a sudden Becky's inbox came up.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gandalf left, muttering something about silly girls and their kittens and laptops. Becky chose to ignore this. She drafted up an e-mail and sent it to all of her friends and family before sending out individual ones. She started off with Jess.  
  
Hey Jess,  
  
How are you? Oh my gosh, Mirkwood is so beautiful. I wish that you could be here, I really do. Then again, I guess I'll see you next month at the wedding. I still have to decide about who's going to be the Maid of Honour. Anyways, I'd better go now. And in case you were wondering how I managed to send all of my e-mails, I just yelled at Gandalf until he gave me a laptop with internet. I miss you so much!  
  
-Becky, the would-be Princess of Mirkwood.  
  
After that, she sent off e-mails to the rest of her group of friends before checking out what was new on FF.net.  
  
Oh nice! Holly had written and posted what had happened just before Becky left. She wondered what her parents reaction had been to the news. And she also wondered who had been brave enough to tell them. A thought popped into her head. This was her laptop, right? So why shouldn't she download MSN Messenger? There was no reason not to, so she did.  
  
She signed in and saw that hardly anybody was online. Just Holly. She quickly typed a message and sent it.  
  
Flaming Cookies says: Hey, Holly!!! =)  
  
Lord Of The Rings Obsessive says: Hey Becky! How the heck did you manage to get a laptop over there? Or are you at home? I'm confused. =S  
  
Flaming Cookies says: I just yelled at Gandalf for a bit until he got me a laptop. Didn't I e-mail you and tell you that?  
  
Lord Of The Rings Obsessive says: Let me check. . . Yeah you did. I just hadn't read it yet. Meh. Anyways, how is it over there? I can't wait to come for the wedding!  
  
Flaming Cookies says: It's so beautiful, Holly. I can't believe that I get to live here. With Legolas too! I've never been so happy in my life!  
  
Lord Of The Rings Obsessive says: I'm really glad to hear that! We all miss you so much. Faye was the only one brave enough to tell your parents what had happened. We buried her this morning.  
  
Flaming Cookies says: Ha Ha. Very funny. =P Was it really that bad?  
  
Lord Of The Rings Obsessive says: She has nightmares about it.  
  
At this point, Legolas stepped into the room.  
  
"Rebecca, what on Middle Earth are you doing? And what is that thing?"  
  
"It's a laptop, and I'm talking to Holly with it."  
  
"I can't hear her."  
  
"No, but you can see what she's typing. See?" She turned the laptop so that Legolas could see. He jumped when Holly sent another message.  
  
Lord Of The Rings Obsessive says: Becky? Are you there, Hun?  
  
Flaming Cookies says: Yeah, I'm here. Legolas just walked in, and I was showing him the laptop.  
  
Lord Of The Rings Obsessive says: Oh, okay.  
  
"Can I try this 'laptop?'"  
  
"Sure, I'll just let her know that you're going to talk now."  
  
She did so and stood up so that Legolas could sit at the laptop.  
  
Flaming Cookies says: Hello Holly. This so called 'laptop' is quite amazing, isn't it?  
  
Lord Of The Rings Obsessive says: lmao! Yeah, I guess you could say that. Tell Bec that this is really amusing.  
  
Flaming Cookies says: Um, alright.  
  
"She says that this is really amusing."  
  
"I can see that," she said and started giggling. She stopped when she saw the look on his face. She knew that look now, and knew that it meant that she'd better say good-bye to Holly before Legolas swept her off to bed. "Here, let me say bye, and then we can do something else."  
  
Flaming Cookies says: Hey, Holly? I g2g. ttyl. Buh bye.  
  
Lord Of The Rings Obsessive says: Okay. Gonna go 'have some fun' with your sexy elf now are you?  
  
Flaming Cookies says: Hush you!  
  
She shut down the laptop and turned to Legolas. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked with the sexiest voice she could manage. 


	3. Rush

~*A/N: alright, I was in a real horrible mood when I wrote this, and anybody that knows me will know why. By the way, Becky, I think you still have my black nail polish. Just to let you know. I want it back!*~  
  
~*Rush*~  
  
After a very. . . intimate night, Becky woke up and went to check her e-mail. Legolas was still asleep, so she was careful not to wake him up. God, he was so cute when he was asleep. Then again, he was always cute. She raised an eyebrow. How had he managed not to mess up his hair during the night? Oh well.  
  
She booted up her laptop and went to her inbox. She had three new messages. Faye said 'hi' and 'how are ya'. She quickly replied and went on to the next one. Mom sent best wishes for her life in Mirkwood. Wow, Becky hadn't thought that her parents would be anywhere near okay with this. She silently thanked Faye for talking to them.  
  
The last e-mail was from Shakira, and Becky had to read it twice to be sure of what she was saying. Panic took over her and she sat in shock for a minute. She rushed over to Legolas and woke him up.  
  
"Legolas, wake up? I have to go back! Right now!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What? Why? I thought you liked it here?" Legolas looked really hurt and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"No, I love it here. And this is totally where I want to live, but there's been an accident! Jess is in the hospital. I have to go!"  
  
"Jess is in the what?"  
  
"The hospital." Becky gave a quick explanation of what the hospital was and Legolas soon became worried as well. He may not have gotten a great impression of the girl, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a heart.  
  
"Alright," he said, "quickly pack whatever you will need for the next few days, and I will fetch Gandalf."  
  
Becky grabbed the clothes that she had been wearing when she first came to middle earth. She wasn't overly keen on bringing a bunch of dresses back home, as that was all the Legolas would let her wear on Middle Earth. Legolas and Gandalf came back just as Becky had finished changing into the comfy jeans and sweater that she had missed so much.  
  
"Alright, I will take you to Earth, and bring you back when you are ready, but this is the last favor for a long while."  
  
"Okay, okay! But let's go already!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess lay in her hospital bed wondering how things were going to turn out. She was supposed to be asleep, but how could she sleep when every time she closed her eyes, visions of the accident came back to her? There was no use trying to forget about it. She had already relived it countless times. She closed her eyes and allowed the memories to come back.  
  
~*~  
  
It was cold and raining, but Kailen had insisted that they still go on the date anyways. Fine, whatever, if he wanted to go, then they would go. The roads were slippery, she could feel how difficult it was to drive on them, even though she wasn't in the driver's seat.  
  
They were on their way to a fancy restaurant, and then they were going to go to a movie. Kailen wanted to go to Terminator Four, which was more than fine with her. They had so much in common, it was surprising that they hadn't hooked up before now.  
  
The rain was really coming down now, and it was hard to even see through the window shield. She turned to Kailen and told him to pull over and wait until the rain eased up a little. He refused, saying that they were going to miss their reservations. Aww, he was so sweet, but this was too dangerous for her liking.  
  
"Kailen! Pull over right now, or I swear I'll tell everyone that you tried to feel me up!"  
  
He may have been a seventeen-year-old boy, but he had a good reputation when it came to that stuff. He would never do such thing unless the girl wanted him to. But they would definitely take Jess's word over his.  
  
"Fine." He slammed on the breaks, but the car didn't stop. The roads were too wet, and the car was now skidding, even though the wheels weren't moving. All of a sudden, the car stopped moving simply forward and went into a spin. They hit a ditch and the car flipped.  
  
Jess could hear the glass break, and covered her face with her arms as the car was going through the air for a second or two. When they hit the ground, Jess was knocked unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
In the hospital, they had told her that Kailen was dead, and that she was lucky to be alive. She had several broken ribs, and had been bleeding internally when she arrived at the hospital. She had a major concussion, and they were all surprised that she hadn't fallen into a coma for a few days. She wasn't surprised though. She was tough enough.  
  
She silently thanked God for sparing her, and gave a quick prayer for Kailen. Oh God, the full impact of it hit her, Kailen was dead. She was lucky to be alive.  
  
Faye, Holly, Mandi, Shakira, and Katie had been in to see her that morning. Already, Jess wanted out of there. They had her in ICU, and she was plugged into a couple of machines that made noise throughout the whole damn night. She could swear that it was just to annoy her and keep her awake. Oh well. It's not like she could really sleep that much anyways, as they kept coming in every hour on the hour to take more blood.  
  
Another nurse came in for blood. "Look, I've told you before! I lost a ton at the accident, go take some of that!" She said to the nurse.  
  
Her arm was going to be completely purple by the time they were done with her! Besides, was it really good for her if they kept taking more blood than she had already lost at the accident? They had had to give her a blood transfusion while she was still out cold, so wouldn't the tests be messed up anyways? The nurse left with two fucking tubes of blood.  
  
"Hey there girl."  
  
Jess looked up to see Becky sticking her head in the door.  
  
"Becky! Oh my God, Bec, I missed you so much!" She refused to cry. She was hadn't cried over Kailen yet, so she was definitely not going to cry over seeing Becky again. Or maybe not.  
  
"Is it okay to hug you? I don't want to hurt you," there were tears in her eyes as she said. "You're all black 'n' blue."  
  
"Yeah, just don't squeeze too hard." That was the best hug she'd had in a very long time.  
  
Legolas came into the room and looked rather uncomfortable. "Hi there Jess. How are you feeling?"  
  
Jess smiled at Becky before turning to Legolas. "A hell of a lot better now." She turned back to Becky. "Bec, I thought I wasn't going to get to see you ever again. When there was that big flash of light and you all disappeared, I thought that that was it. I thought you were gone for good." A single tear fell down her face.  
  
"Now if that were true, what would I do about bride's maids? I need a Maid Of Honour you know. Besides, didn't you get the e-mail that I sent you yesterday?"  
  
"I was kinda busy getting into a car accident."  
  
"What happened anyways?"  
  
Jess told Becky all of what she remembered and knew, and by the time she was done, a nurse was coming into the room for another blood test.  
  
"You were just in here before I came in, you know," said Becky. She could see the fear in Jess's eyes. Jess was terrified of needles.  
  
"We are taking blood every hour on the hour to make sure that there are no changes, Miss."  
  
"Well guess what? Not this hour, you aren't. You've been taking blood since you got here. Have there been any changes so far?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Then I doubt that there are going to be any changes this time. Please leave. You aren't needed at the moment. If she goes into a deadly coma from too much iron in her blood, I'll yell."  
  
The nurse huffed and left. Jess turned to Becky as quickly as she could, which wasn't very fast. "Thank you. I hate that woman."  
  
"It's okay. Anything to make you happy, Jess." 


	4. Visitors

~*A/N: Hey, it's me again, the really annoying author. Yeah, Bec, that is why I put Jess in there, I guess, I dunno. And Heather, you will go see Jess, so no worries. I just wanted to give Becky some time to chat with her on her own. And I know that the story veers away from LOTR for a few minutes. But hey, it's my story isn't it? I really ought to have my own little part!*~  
  
~*Visitors*~  
  
Over the next few days, Becky and Legolas stayed at the hospital as much as possible with Jess. Legolas was becoming rather fond of her. Not that he looked at her that way or anything. She was more of a sister-in-law to him, or so he thought after Becky explained all of the in-law business.  
  
All of Becky's friends came in to visit Jess, although Becky didn't see Holly as much as she thought she would. Jess had been in the hospital for a week, and Holly had only been in once, which was weird, because Holly and Jess were pretty much best friends.  
  
"Jess, what's up with you and Holly? She's only been in here once this whole time. I thought you two were best friends?" Becky asked.  
  
"Oh. Well. . ."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well nothing. We just aren't getting along at the moment."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well . . She was the one that convinced me to go out with Kailen in the first place. I think that she thinks I'm going to throw it in her face again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"She came in to see me a couple of hours after the accident. She had just heard from my Mom what had happened. Anyways, I blamed all of it on her. I don't know why. I was angry. But in a way it really was her fault! If she hadn't convinced me to go out with Kailen, I wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"Okay, true, but it's not anybody's fault. You know that, Jess."  
  
"I know. I need to talk to her, but I can't get her to come in here. And I can't exactly physically make her do anything any more."  
  
For a long time Jess had been a lot weaker than Holly was, but this last year Jess had joined a basketball league and was actually pretty good at it. She was now way stronger than Holly, and could really make her do whatever she wanted.  
  
"I'll talk to her and see what is going on. I can probably convince her to come and see you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holly was listening to a little Andrew W K, trying to get her mind off of Jess. She didn't care that Jess had totally bitched her out when she had first gone to see her. Holly knew that she had just needed someone to blame for the accident, so she was alright with it.  
  
The problem was that she felt guilty. She knew that it wasn't her fault, that it was nobody's fault. But she still felt horrible. If she hadn't convinced Jess to go out with Kailen, then Jess wouldn't be lying in the hospital on life support.  
  
How could she do that to her best friend? She had put Jess in the ICU. (Intensive Care Unit). How could she be so horrible?  
  
Luckily, the doorbell rang and interrupted her thoughts. It was Becky. Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!!!!! It was Becky!!!  
  
"BECKY!!!!" Holly was grinning from ear to ear as she hugged Becky as hard as she could. "Becky, I missed you so much. You left so quickly!"  
  
"I know, and as much as I'd love to chat about that, we have other things to discuss."  
  
"Okay then. What kind of things?"  
  
"Jess. You have to go and see her."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"And why not? She's not going to blame you again."  
  
"I don't care about that. It never bothered me in the first place. But every time I look at her in that bed and know that I put her there, I just die. You know what I mean Bec? I just die."  
  
"Holly, that's stupid. You didn't put her there anymore than Isuldor did."  
  
"Isuldor has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I got your point, but I still feel horrible."  
  
"Come on. Let's go see her."  
  
"Becky, I just can't. She was so strong, but now she can't even move quickly. It's like it's not even her. I can't see her like that. I've got so many memories of her since she moved here four years ago, and I hate that memories of her so weak and in bed like that have been added to them. Remember in science when she was talking about funky-ass clouds while she was writing about mars? And she actually wrote about mars' "funky-ass" atmosphere with out knowing it?"  
  
"Hehe, yeah. Or how about 'are you really grasping the essence of that question' , I loved that one."  
  
"Yeah, or the Super Mario Three showoffs. And the little hand thingy!" With this Holly made a really weird shape with her hand.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that!" Becky did it too. "Hell yeah for the hand thingies!"  
  
"See? Those are the memories of Jess that I want. Not her lying in a hospital bed, all pale and drawn. God, Bec, she looks like butter scraped over too much bread."  
  
"How can you even quote Lord Of The Rings at a time like this?"  
  
"How can you live in Mirkwood at a time like this?" she countered.  
  
"Alright, you got me there. But still."  
  
"But nothing. We're as deep into Lord Of The Rings as we can get. So why not talk like they do?"  
  
"Okay, whatever, but you still have to see Jess."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the hospital, Jess had a few other visitors; all bore flowers, of course. Heather, Shakira, Mandi, Katie, and Faye were all crowded in the small room. It had taken a lot of convincing on Legolas' part for the nurses to let that many people in at once.  
  
Holly arrived at the hospital about an hour after her talk with Becky, but the nurses made her wait until the rest of them had left before they would let her in. 'Stupid nurses,' she thought. 'It won't kill Jess to have one more person in the room. Then again, I'd like to see her on my own, so maybe this isn't so bad after all. But these damn chairs are still uncomfortable.'  
  
Fifteen minutes later, everyone (except for Jess, of course) walked out of the room, and Holly went in to see her friend.  
  
Jess looked the exact same as she had the last time Holly had been in to see her. The parts of her that weren't black and blue were as white as the sheets she was laying on, and she had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms; probably all over the rest of her too. She looked like a broken toy. God, Holly hated seeing her like that, but she needed to square things up with Jess.  
  
"Hey Hun, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I don't feel any of it, I'm on some really great pain killers. It's just grand," she joked.  
  
"A joker to the end, ay?" Holly attempted a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, to the end. . ."  
  
"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have let you turn Kailen down."  
  
"It's not your fault, Holly. If I really hadn't wanted to, I wouldn't have gone with him."  
  
"But still."  
  
"No, not but still. Don't you dare try to blame yourself for any of this. There's no blame to be laid. Well, maybe on Kailen, but that doesn't really matter any more, now does it?"  
  
'No, I guess not. Jess, you must have been so scared! I don't know if I could have gotten through something like that."  
  
"Ah, but you see, I have all of you guys supporting me. So it's not such a big deal. Except that it hurts like a sonofabitch."  
  
"I thought you didn't feel anything?"  
  
"I lied."  
  
At this they both started laughing, and all was as it used to be for a minute. 


	5. Oops

~*A/N: So is anybody getting annoyed by the Author's Notes at the top of every chapter? Oh well. LOL. Anyways, I have the next couple of chapters written, so the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post ^_^! (Ah, I love the power of leverage!) Okay, Bec, I'm trying to make sure that the story stays with you and Legolas, but I just had to do the whole hospital bit. So now back to LOTR!*~  
  
~*Oops*~  
  
About a month later, Jess's doctor decided that she was well enough to go home, with strict orders not to overdo anything. Jess was about ready to kill someone if they didn't at least let her walk from her room to the kitchen and back.  
  
Becky and Legolas had gone back to Mirkwood to plan for the wedding. They decided to wait until Jess was well enough to come to the wedding, although she wasn't going to be up to being Becky's Maid of Honour. So Becky had a lot to plan, and she now had to choose a new Maid of Honour.  
  
She picked her favorite spot in all of Mirkwood to have the wedding. The first part of Mirkwood that she had seen. The clearing. It was so indescribably beautiful there. The sun shone through the clearing, and it was ultimately cheery, for lack of a better word.  
  
Bec was having a bit of trouble handling all of the plans on her own, though. And Legolas didn't want anything to do with the planning. Gandalf seemed to understand Becky's predicament completely.  
  
"I can see that you might be in need of assistance with the planning of this wedding, Rebecca."  
  
"Yeah, kind of. I didn't know you knew anything about planning weddings Gandalf." This was both a statement and a question.  
  
"I don't but I thought that one of your friends might. So why don't you pick one, and you two can plan this wedding together."  
  
Becky automatically thought of Jess, but remembered that she wasn't allowed to overdo anything. Well, what about Faye? Or Heather? Yeah, Heather seemed like a good choice; her and Heather always hung out. But did Heather know that much about weddings? Oh dear. This was going to be interesting. But what the hell, Heather would be fun to hang out with until the wedding.  
  
"Heather. I want to bring Heather. As long as that's alright with you, that is."  
  
There was a flash of light, and Heather was standing in front of them. Gandalf quickly turned away, and Becky was trying not to laugh. Heather was soaking wet and was wearing a single towel. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower. Becky couldn't help it, and started laughing hysterically. Heather just glared at her and clung to the towel like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"What the heck! How did I- Oh, never mind. Hello Gandalf, so nice of you to check before bringing me here."  
  
"Well- well- I- I- I didn't expect you to be. . . indecent!"  
  
Becky and heather both laughed at Gandalf, who was turning quite a shade of red.  
  
"Come on, let's go get you something to wear. Unfortunately, you're gonna have to wear a dress. Legolas has a thing about girls and pants. As does Thranduil."  
  
Heather stopped dead in her tracks and almost dropped her precious towel. "WHAT!? If you think that you're putting me in a dress, then you have something else coming to you!" She only glared when Becky started laughing uncontrollably. "It's not funny."  
  
"Oh but it is, my good good friend, because you have no choice."  
  
"Well, you could always keep the towel," said Gandalf.  
  
"Ohmigosh, you just made a joke!" Heather laughed. "That is a rare sight indeed."  
  
Becky and Heather both keeled over in laughter at this last comment.  
  
"You two sure like to laugh a lot. Heather, what on earth are you wearing?" Asked Legolas, who had just walked over to join the growing party.  
  
"A towel!" Becky managed in between laughs. Heather mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid little Hobbit-girl'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back on earth, Heather's mom was doing a little cleaning. 'How can the girl live in a room this messy? And where did she go anyways? Oh well. What's this?' She picked up a golden ring with a slight inscription on it. 'Oh, it must be her little ring off of her book-mark. I may as well put it in a safe place for her.' So she put the ring on a chain that she was wearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At least Jess's mom was letting her walk around the house now. So she got up and went to the computer. Maybe she would have another e-mail from Becky. Sure enough, she did. And one from Heather too. She read the one from Becky first; nothing new, just that she was so happy. That was great, she wanted Becky to be happy. The one from Heather was interesting though. And by the time Jess was done reading it, she had nearly fallen off of her chair in laughter.  
  
Heather was in Middle Earth, and they were making her wear a dress! This was too perfect! Jess wanted so badly to see Heather in a dress and take a million pictures of it. Damn Kailen and his lack of judgment! If he hadn't been so stupid, she would be able to go to Middle Earth with a camera! 


	6. Growing Party

~*A/N: Haha!!! Sorry Heather, but this is too much fun to resist! I only wish it were possible. . . lol. No worries though, I'll just have Jess take a few pictures when she gets there ^_^ !*~  
  
~*Growing Party*~  
  
Heather walked out from behind the screen wearing a dress. And not only was it a dress, but it was PINK. With little bows at the sleeves. Becky nearly had a heart attack laughing. Heather looked like she was going to kill whoever had dared make such an awful garment.  
  
There was a loud pop, and Jess was in the room too.  
  
"What the hell?" exclaimed Becky and Heather at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say. How did I get here?"  
  
Gandalf came running into the room obviously looking for something.  
  
"By Valar! You weren't supposed to be here! I sent for Heather's clothes, not you!"  
  
"Well, I'm here, and I'm sure as hell not leaving any time soon. I'm in Middle Earth!" Said Jess.  
  
"Why couldn't my clothes have come instead? This is SO not fair." Whoa, Heather never pouted, but that sure looked like a pout. Interesting. . . maybe the dress was having a bit of an effect on her.  
  
At this point Jess noticed that Heather was wearing a pink dress with bows at the sleeves. She whipped out her little camera as quickly as she could. Heather turned around in attempt to hide from Jess's camera. It didn't really work though, as Jess was still busily snapping photos from the back, considering that there was a huge pink bow made out of ribbon just above the bum that Heather obviously hadn't noticed.  
  
"Jess! Cut that out right now or I'll make your condition way worse than it already is!" breathed Heather.  
  
"Oh I don't think so, you're too busy hiding from my little camera. Did you know that there's a huge pink ribbon bow above your ass?"  
  
Heather quickly reached back to cover it when she noticed that it was too big to be covered by only two hands.  
  
"Becky, help me, please!"  
  
"No way! I'm not putting my hands over your butt!"  
  
She finally realized that the screen was still in the room and ducked behind it. With a warning to Jess: "Jess, if you come back here with that thing, I'm going to have to introduce my fist to your face."  
  
Jess sighed and gave up. "Shut up Becky."  
  
Becky was trying not to laugh any more, as she had a cramp in her side from laughter. "No, you see, if you're going to stay here, then you're going to have to wear a dress too."  
  
"Oh no I'm not. I'm going to 'borrow' a pair of Aragorn's breeches and one of his shirts for a while."  
  
"No you're not. If we have to wear those foul things, then you have to too."  
  
"And, of course, you're going to make sure of it."  
  
"You bet! Why wouldn't I? If I didn't, you'd steal Aragorn's clothes. Even though he isn't even here. Why not steal Legolas' clothes?"  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas, what's the difference?"  
  
"Did someone just say Aragorn?" Asked a new voice. They all turned around to see Holly looking around the room avidly.  
  
"Holly, since when are you into Aragorn? And what happened to your boyfriend, might I ask?" said Becky.  
  
"I dumped him. And I've been into Aragorn since I started reading the BreeGirls. De has me totally in love with Aragorn."  
  
"I can see that," said Heather from behind the screen.  
  
"Heather's here too?  
  
"Yeah. And she's wearing a dress too."  
  
"No way?!" Holly ran to the other side of the screen before Heather could even threaten her. "Oh. My. God. That. Is. Too. Funny," she said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, but you and Jess get to wear them too."  
  
"True, but I'll die before I wear a pink one. Blue for me, baby."  
  
"Green for me," said Jess.  
  
"No fair, why do you guys get to choose?"  
  
~*A/N: because I feel like it.*~  
  
"Because they are short enough to have their choice. The pink one was the only one long enough for you," said Becky.  
  
"Fine," Heather grumbled.  
  
Holly sat in thought for a minute before asking, "Becky, how did I get here?"  
  
"I take it that Gandalf is still trying to get Heather's clothes here. And now He has to try to get yours and Jess's here too. I bet that by the end of the day, all of us will be here."  
  
"So why isn't he getting your clothes too?"  
  
"Because Legolas won't let him. Besides, I'll do anything to please my elf. I'm still wearing my jeans once in a while though. You know, the ones I wore on the way here."  
  
"Oh yeah. I know the pair."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the end of the day, all of the girls that Becky normally hung out with was in Middle Earth, and Gandalf was sending messages to all of the parents explaining where their seventeen-year-old-girls were.  
  
The girls were staying in a room with Becky to have a huge slumber ::cough cough:: gossip ::cough cough:: party. Luckily, Faye had been wearing her Discman when she was transported, and they were all listening to Andrew W. K. as loudly as the Discman would allow.  
  
As usual, all conversation ceased when 'She Is Beautiful' came on. All of the girls sat there nodding their heads in time to the beat and singing along. Gandalf peeked his head into the room for a minute to make sure that they were all staying out of mischief, and simply shook his head when he saw this.  
  
~*A/N: and NO, Gandalf ISN'T a peeping tom, I swear.*~  
  
Gandalf went to assure Legolas that all was well when he saw that most of the Fellowship was assembled in the main hall. He chuckled when he heard Frodo inquiring as to the whereabouts of Holly. Wasn't that halfling ever going to see that she didn't think of him that way? Oh well.  
  
"I guess that you all should know that all of the girls are happily gossiping in Rebecca's room. Legolas, I don't think you'll be allowed in there tonight."  
  
"That's fine, I don't want to be in the middle of that many girls. But what is gossiping?"  
  
"I have no clue, but that's what Rebecca said they were doing."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Holly's up there?" Frodo asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, but I would leave her alone if I were you."  
  
"Tonight, I'll write her a note then. And I can give it to her at breakfast. She's sure to love me then."  
  
Aragorn laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "I don't know if the fair lady is 'into' love notes, but we'll see. I wish you luck young friend," he said while thinking just the opposite. He hoped with his whole being that she wasn't one to swoon over a simple note. She was too close to perfect for that.  
  
~*A/N: ::sigh:: Aragorn. . . Sorry guys, but I want my romance in there too. Besides, it's MY story anyways, isn't it? No worries though. I'm going to get on with Becky's wedding pretty soon. I just want this fic to be a little longer than the last one. Now if I can just manage it without it dragging on.*~ 


End file.
